


多在照片墙上发几张这种照片怎么样？

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: 美国队长不小心手误了，但不止如此。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	多在照片墙上发几张这种照片怎么样？

**Author's Note:**

> ao3一日不删除【台語】分类，我就填一日日语分类  
> 另外建议ao3增加English（U.K.）和English（US），英国英语凭什么和土鳖美语放在一起？英国人不是人？英国人没人权？

这是Bruce第二次呼唤Tony，“Tony？”  
Tony在实验室里玩手机？很常见；但玩手机到听不见别人叫他，就从来没有发生过了。  
Tony给出了回应，但显然和他们正在做的实验毫无关联。“他竟然发了这个，”Tony又重复了一遍，“他竟然发了这个！”  
“Bruce，快打开你的照片墙，等会估计就看不到了，”Tony亢奋极了，“算了，不用打开，我已经存下来了。”  
“什么？”Bruce依然摸不着头脑。  
Tony把手机凑到Bruce眼前：“看。”  
Bruce看到了一个男性生殖器。尺寸粗壮的男性生殖器。“这……”这是Steve发的，还是Thor发的？几天前，Tony正热衷于教他们俩用手机。不论到底是谁发的……，这都有损复仇者形象。  
“还有这个！”Tony划了一下手机，Bruce看到了另一张照片：一个女性的生殖器，但又似乎不是女性的生殖器，因为阴蒂上端，有着一个貌似睾丸的器官。  
Tony完全没有注意到Bruce的焦虑，他聚精会神盯着手机，哀叹道：“Steve竟然删了，果不其然，Steve果然删了。等等，Thor还没有删！”  
所以，阴茎照片是Steve误发的，奇怪的照片是Thor误发的？如果Thor还没有删，是不是现在告诉他赶快删除会比较好？  
可Tony盯着手机，正在欣赏误发图片的美丽，完全没有通知Thor的意思。这可是复仇者的公开账号。  
Bruce犹豫再三，最终决定拿出自己的手机，拨通Thor的手机。  
“Hi，Bruce。”Thor声音洪亮一如既往，完全没有做错事的意思。  
“Thor，你……是不是在照片墙上发了一个生殖器图片。”Bruce试图把话说得委婉。  
“是的，”Thor的声音听起来很疑惑，“Steve先发了他自己的，尺寸在凡人中可以算作惊人。但和我比起来还是差很多，我不想让他感觉到我们在竞争，就把我弟弟的发上去了。”  
什么，就把Loki的什么发上去了？这其中是什么逻辑，科学家Bruce一时弄不明白。  
“这不是凡人间的一种社交吗？看看谁的身体更加美观，把自己身体某一部分的照片放到网上。我不想让Steve受到太大打击，就……发了我弟弟的。”  
Bruce突然语塞。而Tony则完全没有注意到这边状况，继续沉迷于Loki的……私密照片。  
“我认为我的学习很有成效，你知道，就是学习中庭人的习俗。在网上发自己的手臂，在网上发自己的腹部，在网上发自己的……”Thor停顿一下，不像是羞涩，而像是回忆那个词怎么说，“生殖器。”  
Tony现在终于放下手机，开始给Jarvis布置任务：购买玫瑰。  
良久，Bruce才找回自己的声音，“可是，Thor，Steve是误发，他现在已经删了。”  
“你觉得Loki欣赏十四行诗吗？”Tony的注意力终于回来了一点，“我觉得他像是喜欢情诗的类型。”


End file.
